


Lovers In A Dangerous Time

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids, this is the story of how Adaar's parents got together and found themselves in the Free Marches having little Adaar. Kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers In A Dangerous Time

Karasten saw the rider approach the village bridge and signalled his men to intercept. He watched from above the parapets as an elven woman was brought forward, her hands up, but her face passive, almost bored.

"Can we go now, Karasten?" Maryse sighed, "You know it's just me."

Karasten nodded to the Karashok, who opened the gate. He called another Karashok to him, ordering him to watch over the entrance to the city. Karasten climbed down the ladder and to the gate. He met the woman, taking the reigns of her horse.

"I know I must look like a terrifying Tevinter witch or a Tal-Vasoth," she teased, "But really, you should trust me by now. You've seen me at least once a week for months now."

40 times in 36 weeks exactly. But he did not say so.

"It is the procedure," he said firmly, "Any Kabethari must be processed before being allowed into the encampment. We have lost too many in the past few weeks. I cannot afford to lose more men."

He flinched as she put her hand on his arm sympathetically. She quickly removed it.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll be out by tomorrow. It should be an easy enough birth. I've heard you have two more Tamassarans coming within a few weeks. I guess you'll be seeing less of me."

"With the war, it may not be safe enough for them to travel...for a time," he assured.

"My Karasten," she teased, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were going to miss me."

"You have been a friend to my people," he said quickly, "The Qun is grateful for your assistance during this time. Your skills as a midwife have saved many lives."

She rolled her eyes, "Good to know."

"I appreciate it as well," he said softly.

Maryse smiled up at him, her red hair shining in the Seheron sunlight. He longed to reach out to stroke it, but he resisted. As he always resisted.

He brought her horse to the stable and she stood, watching him carefully unsaddle her mount.

"You free for dinner again tonight?" She asked.

He cleared his throat, "I should eat with my men...it is...unwise to spend so much time alone with you."

Her face fell, "You're probably right. Tamassaran has offered to house me for the evening. If you change your mind...well, you know where to find me."

Karasten watched her walk away, his heart fluttering. The woman was a temptation he was finding harder and harder to resist. The feeling was...dangerous, but it was manageable. Soon she would have no reason to come into the village and he would forget. 

But he did not want to.

He returned to his post, lingering on his walk. He would see her again when she left, most likely. His shift was nearly done and he would return by sunrise. Then once again he would watch her leave, a piece of him with her.

He ate his meal in near silence, ignoring the rest of his men. He went to the barracks early, claiming he did not feel well. Karasten laid in his bed, thinking of her touch on his arm. What hurt most was that he knew she felt the same way, even if she was too kind to say so. He fell asleep slowly, listening to the comforting sounds of his fellow soldiers coming in and out. 

oOoOo

He jumped out of bed at the sound of horns, nearly hitting his head in the dark. Others rose to, running towards the armouries. They were under attack. 

Karasten threw his tunic back on and followed the others, trying to throw his boots back on. He was handed a weapon and shield before climbing back out on the parapets.

He held his breath as he looked out onto the jungle, fire blazing. He saw the log ramming against the gates, the stream of Tal-Vasoth behind it. They were about to be invaded. He looked across, only seeing one of the other four Karastens. They were unprepared, their defenses down, and most likely most of their men already dead in the field. Then he saw the first arrows, the volley of fire. 

Karasten ordered, "Protect the civilians. Evacuate the city!"

Men streamed down the walls and he climbed down, racing towards the heart of the village. He fought his way through the first wave of soldiers, before breaking their line. Civilians were already running to the tunnels under the ground, fleeing out towards the river. Karasten made his way through the crowd, finally reaching the Tamassaran compound. 

He broke through the barricade, seeing other soldiers already evacuating children out through the tunnels. He looked around the chaos, trying to see her through the growing smoke. Karasten went further in, seeing Maryse helping a panting Qunari woman down the hall. 

"Good," she called out, "Get Arisin out of here. I can't carry her and she needs to get out of the smoke. I think we're the last of us, but I need to check the recovery rooms."

"Let my men handle it," he ordered, "You need to come with me."

"They are my duty!" Maryse shouted, "You have your job so let me do mine!"

A crackle went through the building as the fire rose. Karasten helped Asirin out of the compound and into the care of another soldier. Then he ran back inside, further into the smoke, the horns barely audible over the war cries of the invaders.

"Maryse!" He cried out desperately.

He found her coming out of an examination room coughing, her pack over her back. 

He growled, "We're leaving. Now."

She said tiredly, "It's getting too thick to see anything, I can't find anyone else."

Karasten went forth and pulled her to him. He put his arm protectively around her.

"Stay with me," he ordered, "Don't leave my sight."

They made it to the evacuation tunnel and Karasten sealed it behind them. It was nearly pitch black, but incredibly hot with the presence of so many bodies and the heat of the fire above and ahead of them. 

He could hear Maryse panting and she apologized, "I'm a little claustrophobic."

He teased, "You are too small for this to be a concern. You have plenty of air. Keep walking, kadan."

Maryse followed him, her hand on his back, as if afraid to lose him. They walked without speaking, hearing the violence above them. He took her hand in his, pulling her to walk in front of him. He rested his hand on her shoulder, feeling her nuzzle into it. 

They were nearing an exit point, he could see the fire now. He heard screams and his hand moved to her waist, holding her closer again. She went out first and he climbed after her, turning back to see his village a blaze. He could see other soldiers running forth from the jungle, attempting to fight off the Tal-Vasoth. He should have turned to join them, but had already made his choice.

He took her hand and they ran into the jungles, following the refugees ahead of them. She led him, knowing the trails better than he ever could. They veered off, but he followed her. It seemed miles before they stopped, coming to rest at the side of the river. He could still hear the fire, but she told him to follow.

"They will not find you here," she promised.

He saw a small cottage ahead and she led him inside, lighting a small lantern by the door. He sat on the floor, exhausted, and she left for a moment, coming back with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"You're hurt," she said quietly.

He touched his cheek, feeling the blood on his fingers. She pushed his hand away and washed his face free of the ash. She rung out the cloth before reaching into her pack. Her ointments stung, but it did not take her long to treat the wound.

"There is another outpost a few miles from here," she said quietly, "Rest until night fall and then I will take you there. The Tal-Vasoth have never attacked me in my home, you will be safe for the time being...you were foolish to come after me, Karasten. I would have survived either way."

"I could not risk it, kadan," he murmured. 

He placed his hand on her cheek, leaning in to touch his forehead against hers. She reached out to touch his chest, her fingers tracing his scars.

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret," she whispered, "We're scared and we're emotional, I just don't want to-"

He kissed her, pulling her into his lap. She kissed him in return, her hands running down towards his hips. He rolled them onto the floor, knocking the bowl of water over. They pulled at the other, touching the other desperately as their bodies met. It was only in those moments when they were one body, it was only then he could say what he wanted to for so long.

Karasten moaned, "I am yours." 

They did little else throughout the day, despite their fatigue, both so desperate to cling to the other, to feel their heartbeat against theirs. They would leave Seheron in the morning, they promised each other, a new life, a new home. Together.

oOoOo

Karasten liked little of the Free Marches at first. Qunari were rare in this land and he was often stared at, particularly when accompanied by his elven lover. He did not like the cold rain, or their home with its far too low ceiling. He missed being a soldier, as he could do little but farm here. But Maryse kept up her practice, which was more than enough to provide for them. Which was a benefit, as he still had no idea how currency worked.

She too was dealing with culture shock after living in Seheron her whole life, but it was easier to blend in. She was pleasant young woman with a bright smile and a beautiful laugh. He on the other hand had a title that no one could pronounce, a stern face, and an appearance that in general frightened small children.

On a rare sunny day, Karasten lay out on the grass outside their cottage, trying to remember what it felt like to be warm. He was falling asleep when he heard Maryse walk up the steps and he sat upright.

"Having a little nap, kadan?" She teased, "The goats wearing you out?"

"It is far too cold in this country," he complained.

"Then come inside," she smiled, "You can start me a fire so I can get dinner ready."

He followed patiently inside and knelt in front of the stove, attempting to get the wood to ignite. She set out the pots she needed, waiting for him to finish so he could get the one on the highest shelf for her.

"Thank you, Karasten," she said.

"It does not feel right you calling me that name," he said once again, "I no longer am part of the Qun, the rank does not belong to me."

"Well," she smiled, "You tell me it's embarrassing for me to call you kadan all the time."

"It is too intimate," he blushed.

Maryse joked, filling the pot with water, "I have to call you something. Though I do have an idea..."

"And that is?" He asked, sitting down.

She hesitated and then she said softly, "How about Daddy?"

He frowned and then upon the realization, jumped to his feet as she laughed. She turned to face him and he kissed her hard, his hands resting on the small of her back.

His heart fluttered as he whispered, "That will do just fine."


End file.
